Leo's love
by PunpunOfficial
Summary: Leo meets an new Italian student.
1. The new Italian student

**Now people I own Katrina, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. okay. The only thing I own is Katrina like I said before. Katrina is my roll play character If I was in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Anyways enjoy the story (and I'm not really from Italy.)**

Chapter 1

"Okay class I want you to meet your new student, Katrina." said Miss Barlet.

All the boys said "wow." Katrina was cute and pretty. She had long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes. She was a one of a kind. All of sudden Leo blushed.

"Why you blushing?" Luna grinned.

"Why should I tell you?" Leo said.

"You like her…" Luna teased.

"I do not." Leo protested.

Then I sat next to Leo.

"Ciao." I said.

"Hi?" Leo said puzzled.

Leo know she had a Italian accent.

"Where ya from?" Luna asked.

"Italy." I said.

"Italy? Know wonder you have an Italian accent!" Leo said surprised.

"No duh, Leonard."

"Don't call me Leonard!" Leo protested again.

"Can I call you Leonard?" I asked shyly.

"Sure." Leo smiled.

Luna made a face at Leo and went back to do her work.

"what's your favorite food?" Leo asked.

" I like Spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs and Alfredo sauce." I said.

"That is so awesome!" Leo said.

Then we stared to each other for 6 minutes, then we blushed and turn back and did our work.


	2. The Confession

Chapter 2

Then I while Miss Barlet was teaching I passed Leo my phone number. Then when Leo saw my Phone number on it.

"Call me!" I whispered.

"Okay!" Leo blinked.

Then Luna nudged me very hard.

"Ouch!" I whispered.

"Would you stop flirting with my brother." She protested.

"and if I refuse?" I asked

Then Luna pinched me.

"Stop pinching her Luna. She the new Italian student." Leo said.

Then Luna pouted.

"Sorry for my younger sister's behavior." Leo said.

"Che va bene!" I said.

"What does that mean?" Luna questioned me.

"It's mean that's okay in Italian." I said.

"So do you got any pets?" Leo asked.

"I got 5 dogs." I said.

"Wow!" Leo said in amazement.

"I got a wolf dog, Chihuahua and Dachshund mix and 3 German shepherd collie mixes."

"Wow. Which one is a boy?" Leo asked.

"My 1st German shepherd collie one is a boy, so is the Chihuahua and Dachshund mix and the wolf dog. The 2 German shepherd collies are girls." I said.

Then the bell rang. Then I asked Leo a question.

"Leonard?"

"Yes Katrina?" Leo said.

"Can I come by your house?" I asked.

"NO!" Luna said.

"Sure." Leo said ignoring his sister.

"What!" Luna shouted.

"C'mon Luna, you'll know a little better." Leo said.

Then Luna just rolled her eyes.

"Okay. You know I can get my 5 dogs." I grinned.

"Seriously!" Leo said excitement.

"Aw, seriously." Luna said with sarcasm.

"Okay bring five dogs, here is my street number. Meet me at the tops." Leo said

"Okay." I said.

I went to my house and grabbed my 2 dogs then my father asked me.

"dove stai andando(1), Katrina?" My father said.

"I'm going to my new friend Leo's house. He wants to see my dogs, papà."

"Va bene. Divertiti(2), Katrina." my papà said.

"Okay, papà!" I said.

Later at Leo & Luna's house.

"What are you doing moron?" Luna asked.

"I'm looking good for Katrina." Leo said.

"You like her…" Luna teased again.

"Fine! I confess she is a beautiful, I'm too shy to tell her, even sly is in love with, wait, ALL THE BOYS ARE IN LOVE WITH HER!" Leo said.

"Just tell her, I like when I told Héctor that I had crush on him, just be confident you dork." Luna said smiling.

Leo smiled back. Then the door bell ranged.

"Oh no. I'm not ready." Leo said while rushing.

Then Leo opened the door.

"Ciao Katrina." Leo grinned.

Then I giggled.

"Ciao Leo." I said blushing

Then I let my dogs free and they ran free all round Leo's house like mice. "Man Katrina, Your dogs are awesome." Leo said.

"Thanks. Especially Lady the German shepherd collie mix. She runs faster than a ghepardo (3)."

_Ruff! Ruff!_

"That Lady's sister Brassie, She is arrogant and talkative." Katrina said.

"Katrina can I tell you something."

"sicuramente! (4)"

"I…I… lov-" Leo paused.

"Ti amo anche Leo." I said.

Then we both French Kissed each other. Luna was behind the counter kitchen smiling at the too kissing.


End file.
